In a conventional video tape cartridge of the abovementioned type which is mounted in a recording/reproducing apparatus, a recess is formed in the lower end portion of the front surface of a front lid member so that a member provided in the recording/reproducing apparatus for restricting insertion of the tape cartridge is brought into contact with a part of a cartridge case exposed through the recess when the tape cartridge is mounted in the recording/reproducing apparatus.
However, as the tape cartridge is repeatedly inserted in and detached from the recording/reproducing apparatus, the part of the cartridge case exposed through the recess tends to be abraded or scratched as a result of being in contact with the insertion restricting member, leading to unsightly abrasion or scratches on the exposed part. Further, dust or dirt is apt to enter the interior of the front lid member through the recess and to stick to the recording tape.